1,000 miles to see him
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: Kurt missed Blaine with all his heart. They both had an idea


Author's Note: I know you all keep looking forward to the next update on Rory's story. Here's a Klaine multi-chapter fic. I love you all, reviews appreciated. Note, there are texts in this Chapter. Blaine's are marked with *, Kurt's are marked with #, and Ryder's are marked with :

Blaine looked at the photos in his locker. He saw himself with Kurt. He gave all he had to keep from crying. He screwed up when he kissed Eli, wait who was Blaine kidding? He saw Eli all exposed. Blaine regretted it with every fiber of his being every minuet of everyday. He still loves Kurt, and he knew deep down that Kurt still loves him too. Blaine thought aloud "I need to go see him. I'll book a flight to New York, and I'll go see him at his apartment. Blaine. you are brilliant!" Kitty sneered as she walked past "Since when?" Blaine rolled his eyes and told her flatly "Kitty, shut up." She retorted "Why should I?" Ryder seemed to appear out of nowhere and chimed "Because I don't like to kiss a mean, whiny Kitty." She told him "Ry baby, you know I love you but I've gotta be me." Blaine suppressed another eye roll and snarkily remarked "The only You you can be is a deceiving, rude, little undapper B-word." Kitty laughed "Wow I'm so offended! TRY ME HOBBIT!" Blaine strutted off, clearly disgruntled by the hobbit comment. He thought texting Kurt would take his mind off things, so he pulled out his phone and typed up a text to Kurt.

* Hey, got any plans this coming week? WMHS is on winter break.*

#No, why in the name of Prada would you ask me that Devon? #

*Oh, no reason… See you soon Kurtie luv you loads!*

#I-I love you too Blainers…Wait! See you soon!?#

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket with a smile.

Kurt sat his phone on the table and yelled Broody that hairspray isn't mine, its Santana's I cant use a hold that week Broody rolled his eyes dramatically. He noticed the streaks of partially dried tears on Kurt's cheeks. He asked, his voice practically dripping in fake sympathy "What's wrong Kiddo? Kurt choked out "B-Blaine…" He looked into Kurt's red puffy eyes and told him "There are hot guys. What about that one guy, Adam?" Kurt responded "Adam and I are just friends!" Kurt blushed darkly. He remembered he had a coffee date with Adam in the morning. But it was just as friends; Kurt had to make that very clear. He knew Adam wanted to be something more." There was only one problem. Kurt thought aloud, yet only loud enough for Santana to hear him "I still love Blaine with all of my heart…" Santana came up behind him and whispered "Well you should. You two were perfect together Hummel; you're just too blinded to see it. Kurt nearly screamed "Santana! Don't scare me like that." She apologized but continued to proclaim that she was right. He admitted "I was actually thinking of taking winter break to see them perform at regionals." Santana agreed that he should go. He booked his flight and went to bed.

Blaine woke up that morning bright and early to book his ticket for New York. He got ready in his usual skinny jeans, a button up, and a bowtie. Then he remembered its Saturday. He put his pajamas back on. He grabbed his phone off his bedside table and typed out a text to Ryder.

*Ry, you ready for regionals in a few weeks?*

: Huh? Oh hey Blaine, sorry just got up…: Blaine rolled his eyes even though Ryder couldn't see.

*You do know it's nearly 11 right?*

: Wow, I could feel the eye roll on that one B! :

*Oh you know me so well…*

: Yep, you me and are like best bros! :

*Wait, why you were up late enough to wake up at 11!?*

: I'll tell you later B! :

*K!*

Blaine put away his phone and grabbed his scrap book off the shelf. He opened it to the first page. He saw himself goofing off with Nick and Jeff. They were all for the most part in proper Dalton Academy uniforms. Jeff was hiding his sleek blonde hair under a navy blue fedora. Nick was insisting on wearing a red and blue bowtie instead of the proper tie. Blaine was exactly in uniform except his bright pink sunglasses. He could see Wes in the background giving the three of them a dirty look. He mumbled to himself "Poor Wesley, he was such a stick in the mud…"

He looked at the next page. It had pictures of Blaine and Cooper the first time Blaine came home from Dalton for the weekend. He missed seeing Coop every day, but now the elder Anderson is off in Los Angeles. He actually shed a few tears when he saw the photos of his first kiss. It was one of the infamous 'Super mega awesome drunk happy warbler parties'. Blaine had been 3/4ths of the way through his freshman man year. He was chilling with Niff and drinking an inconspicuous pink liquid. He actually cried when he saw Ethan in the background. He had terrible, traumatizing memories of that night. Blaine thought terrible things were going to happen that night. He still had scars to prove it. He thought he was going to die if it hadn't had been for the at the time head warbler James wasn't the preppy and demanding man that he was. He skipped several pages to get to what; in Blaine's opinion was the single greatest day of his life. It was the day he met Kurt.

Kurt sat up in his bed to Santana and Broody yelling over some trivial matter. He yelled his voice already in a moody, snarky, borderline condescending tone "Good god you two, people are trying to sleep!" Broody retorted "Kurt, its nearly noon, get out of bed!" He looked at the clock and realized Broody was right, it was 11:57. He slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone. He called Adam and put it on speaker. Adam's clear accent rang through the room "You rang love?" Kurt chuckled while fixing his hair "Sorry I missed coffee this morning… I um overslept." He told Kurt "It's quite alright pet. Why were you up so late?" Kurt hesitated, not wanting to hurt Adam's feelings. "I was talking to Santana." Adam told him goodbye and hung up. Kurt realized he didn't feel bad for lying to Adam.


End file.
